<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Middle of June by procrastinating_pot_plant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970214">Middle of June</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_pot_plant/pseuds/procrastinating_pot_plant'>procrastinating_pot_plant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At least not yet..., Dream's POV, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Real Events, Internal Conflict, M/M, Santa is Real, Stream of Consciousness, That's fun, Work In Progress, god this is a mess, i guess, i thought this would be a cool concept, lol found this gem of a tag, stay tuned!!, there isn't any santa in this fic, unbetaed YOLO, who even knows anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_pot_plant/pseuds/procrastinating_pot_plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so we all know Heat Waves by tbhyourelame, and I thought it would be cool if someone wrote a fanfic about how the fanfic helps the two of them get together, and then I thought well how about I write it so now here I am</p><p>lol no promises this will be as good as Heat Waves (one can only hope)</p><p>+ + +</p><p>  <em>“Dream, it’s a fanfic.”</em></p><p>  <em>“Oh.”</em></p><p>  <em>George, appropriately, giggles again at this.</em></p><p>  <em>“What the fuck?”</em></p><p>  <em>More laughter, this time both George and Sapnap, pours out of Dream’s headphones.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Middle of June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame">tbhyourelame</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first fanfic I've ever written (save for some ones that'll never see the light of day) and definitely the first I've ever posted. who knows where this will go... maybe I'll give up and only write like 2 chapters or maybe it'll become a 10k monster before I even realize... anyway enough rambling uhhh</p><p>we all know the drill but just in case: the people in this fic are characters based on their online personas and everything here is just for fun and most likely fictional. I know they've previously made statements about this sort of stuff but if in the future any of them express discomfort I'll take it down :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sometimes, all I think about is you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Late nights in the middle of June</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heat waves been faking me out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't make you happier now</em>
</p><p>+ + +</p><p>The pixels across his screen continue to move as Dream tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling and wheeze out another tea kettle laugh.</p><p>“DREAM QUICK SAY SOMETHING BEFORE SAPNAP DOES IT AGAIN.”</p><p>“Uhhh…”</p><p>“DREAM HE’S COMING BACK”</p><p>“Have either of you listened to Heat Waves?”</p><p>For a second, Sapnap stopped. Then, an explosion of laughter.</p><p>“Dream, what the fuck?” Sapnap managed to ask him between snorts.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’, it’s a good song.”</p><p>“I meant something like ‘subscribe to Technoblade’, Dream, not…” snickers George.</p><p>“Dream. Dream. Dream.”</p><p>“WHAT Sapnap?”</p><p>“You mean read right? Have either of us <strong>read</strong> Heat Waves?”</p><p>“What no, what are you on about Sapnap, it’s a fucking song.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, but like-”</p><p>“Wait Sapnap I don’t think Dream knows.” interjects George.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’? What do I not know?”</p><p>The two other members of the Dream Team explode into another fit of giggles at the expense of Dream.</p><p>“Oh my god George, I think you’re right.”</p><p>“What the fuck do I not know Sapnap?” Dream demands, now a little more than just annoyed.</p><p>Sapnap, the bastard, just chuckles and turns to mine some coal.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing, nothing at all ~”</p><p>“SAPNAP”</p><p>“God Dream’s such a baby. Chat, would you agree with me? Dream’s a big ba- AHHH Dream, what the fuck, stop hitting me you-“</p><p>“I’ll stop if you fucking tell me what this thing is that I apparently don’t know.”</p><p>Sapnap seems to consider it for about three seconds before flat out replying with a simple “No.” And then, a “AHHHH Dream, stop. Stop. Stop hitting me, I swear-.”</p><p>“No.” Dream snickered.</p><p>“Ok, ok, Dream, stop hitting Sapnap, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Yeah Dream, you heard him, stop fucking hitting me OH MY GOD I’M ON HALF A HEART DREAM STOP IT STOP GEORGE HURRY UP AND TELL HIM-”</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">Sapnap left the game</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>This new development left George and Dream bursting out in laughter.</p><p>“Fuck both of you.” Sapnap said, raising his voice to be heard over the two of them.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Right. George. Now that that motherfucker’s gone, what is it?”</p><p>George gets out one last giggle before replying.</p><p>“Dream, it’s a fanfic.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>George, appropriately, giggles again at this.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>More laughter, this time both George and Sapnap, pours out of Dream’s headphones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, I know this chapter was mostly just dialogue, but I needed like a natural set up for the fun and games that'll happen down the road, so yeah. hope the like three people who see this enjoyed it &lt;3</p><p>also yes subscribe to technoblade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>